


Oils

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been best friends since high school.  Will Jared's art class project make them face their feelings for each other?  Will it be a disaster in colour or a masterpiece?  Enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Pizza and beer as usual?”

 

 

“Yeah… I’m starving,” Jared hopped into the passenger seat securing the belt across his body.

 

 

"So how was school?" Jensen looked sideways at Jared as he settled himself in the passenger seat. "Did you give your teacher your apple?" Jensen teased with a grin as he put his truck into gear. He liked to tease Jared and every night he attended his art class, Jensen gave him a ride and an apple for his teacher. It was a standing joke between them, and Jensen knew Jared would get his own back – he was just waiting for the right moment.

 

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “No … I did not give my teacher my apple,” he said clasping his books tightly as the truck screeched away from the kerb. They loved to tease each other – it was easy and harmless, and Jared was waiting for the right moment to get Jensen back for giving him an apple every time he attended his art class.

 

 

Jensen smirked. “Isn’t apples … and teachers … like a rule or something?”

 

 

Jared chuckled. “You of all people know that I never read rules,” he said. 

 

“Or instructions,” Jensen reminded. 

 

Jared smirked. “You’re never gonna forget that I nearly blew up your new coffee maker are you?”

 

“Nope,” Jensen answered with a small smile. He manoeuvred his truck into the line of traffic at the stop lights. Jensen tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “So you didn’t tell me how it went tonight?”

 

“Okay,” Jared gave a small shrug. “But … looks like I won’t be able to finish the course.” He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his tone. 

 

"Why?" Jensen asked glancing at his friend. "Just last week you said you were having a ball,” he shot a confused look at Jared. “Is your Dad giving you grief?”

 

“No… yes… well no more than usual,” Jared replied. 

 

“He should give you a break,” Jensen said angrily. “You don’t ask for much … and you work really hard for him all week … why can’t he just leave you alone? Leave you to have something you enjoy. Drives me bat shit crazy.”

 

Jared smiled fondly at Jensen’s anger on his behalf. “It’s okay Jensen,” he brushed his hand over Jensen’s hand gently.

 

“I could kick his ass for you,” Jensen offered with a teasing smile.

 

Jared shook his head. “Jensen ... it’s not Dad. Okay? So no kicking ass.”

 

“You’re just no fun,” Jensen pouted as he shifted the truck into gear edging carefully into the traffic. He frowned glancing sideways at Jared. "So if it's not your Dad? What is it that’s got you all upset?” Jensen asked baffled. “And you know if there's anything I can do to help .... well you know I will," he offered. 

 

"I know you would,” Jared smiled again. He stared out of the windscreen looking directly ahead, keeping his eyes firmly on anything but Jensen. "But unless you want to pose naked for me, there’s nothing you can do to help." Jared continued looking at the road, not daring or wanting to see Jensen’s reaction. 

 

"What?" Jensen momentarily lost control of his truck and nearly swerved into an oncoming car. Straightening his truck back onto his side of the road and giving the driver he had nearly hit a gesture with his fingers (an exact imitation of the gesture from the driver), Jensen looked over at Jared. "What did you just say?" Jensen managed – just – to keep the squeak out of his voice. 

 

Drawing in a deep breath, Jared looked over at Jensen. "I said unless you wanted to pose naked for me, there’s nothing you can do to help me." He looked back down to his books distractedly. 

 

"I thought that's what you said," Jensen replied. "So what has me stripping and showing you my ass gotta do with school?" 

 

Jared turned slightly in his head and took another deep breath. "Well," he started to say. 

 

"Short version," Jensen interrupted as he held up a hand with a small smile – Jared had a tendency to ramble and not get to the point when he was nervous. 

 

Jared rolled his eyes, cursing silently that Jensen knew him so well. "Asshole,” he said with a small scowl. 

 

“Come on bitch … spill,” Jensen encouraged.

 

Jared scowled again. "Well … as part of my evening class, we’ve been set a project," he coughed nervously. "We got four weeks in which to do a study of life and paint it in a medium of our own choice. And the finished project will account for 50% of our final marks." 

 

"A study of life huh?" Jensen grinned. "A naked something?" Jared nodded his expression unhappy. "And an apple aint good enough?" Jensen teased in an effort to make Jared smile. 

 

"No and anyways I was hungry … so I ate the apple,” Jared smiled back at Jensen. 

 

Jensen blew out a long breath. “So a naked something ...”

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Mr Brett, our tutor, said it would be a challenge … something every artist should have in their portfolio … or some such crap.” Jared dropped his head picking at the seam of his jeans. “He hates me … knows my father is owner of a publishing house … thinks I’m just a spoiled rich kid … never thought I belonged in the class … wants me to fail. Tells me all the time I lack,” Jared scrunched up in face in thought. “Oh yeah … tells me I lack the creativity and vision required to paint.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Jensen exploded. “I’ve seen your paintings and sketches … and I think you’re really good.”

 

“You’re kinda biased Jensen,” Jared accused gently. He shrugged. “But I sorta wanted to finish the course,” Jared couldn’t keep the wistfulness out of his voice. “For me … to show Dad I could do something other than just publishing. I thought if I passed this course… I… well I thought I could ask him … if I could work in the art department… or something. You know?” he shot an earnest look at Jensen.

 

Jensen knew that Jared, weirdly he thought, loved working for his father’s publishing group. Jared loved the challenge of learning the business, but he had always had a love for art and design, ever since Miss Pringle’s high school art class. He worked long hours, loved the books and his dealings with the authors, but Jared had confessed to Jensen one night that he really wanted to work in the art department. The evening course had been his first step toward his goal and Jensen just hated to hear the disappointment in Jared’s voice. Jensen took a deep breath knowing he would instantly regret his next words, but he didn't like to see his best friend, so unhappy. "OK ... I'll do it," he said, his voice trembling slightly. 

 

"Do what?" Jared looked at him confused. 

 

"I'll do it," Jensen looked exasperated as he waved his hand in the air. "I'll take my clothes off… and you can paint me." 

 

"You ... you," Jared's eyes widened in surprise. "Would do that ... for me?" he swallowed nervously. 

 

"Yeah why not?" Jensen tried to sound more confident than he actually felt. "It's ... it's for," he struggled for the words. "Education, art and all that kinda stuff… and for you … and it will show that jerk of a tutor that Jared Padalecki doesn’t suck at painting."

 

“Really?” Jared tried desperately to keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

Jensen sighed. “Yeah really … but if you tell anyone,” he prodded his finger into Jared's arm. "And I mean anyone. I will hunt you down and kill you." 

 

Jared nodded, smiling wide. “Promise.”

 

“And the pizza and beer is on you tonight,” Jensen smiled. “And I want double toppings on everything.”

 

“Done,” Jared agreed happily.

 

 

Two days later..... 

 

"So where do you want me?" Jensen came out of Jared's bedroom, his robe wrapped tightly around his body. He tried to sound confident, but his heart was beating loudly almost deafening him, his mouth was dry and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Jensen fiddled with the robes’ ties again sure he was going to cut off his circulation if he tightened them anymore. It wasn't the taking off his clothes that made him nervous – he wasn’t ashamed of his body. It was taking his clothes off in front of Jared that made Jensen feel sick to his stomach. He groaned silently wondering what had possessed him to volunteer to be Jared’s life model.

 

They had been best friends since high school. They made an odd couple – all their friends told them so – mainly due to Jensen’s experiments in first punk and then the Goth world and their associated hair colours, styles and eye liner. But they ignored their friends - it had never mattered to them and despite their differing backgrounds, they had found a common ground where their friendship blossomed and strengthened as the years passed by. College and career choices hadn’t changed their friendship - Jared in his father’s publishing company, and Jensen as a fire-fighter. 

 

But something had changed; Jensen couldn’t pinpoint the actual moment, but he had stupidly fallen in love with his best friend. Scared of frightening Jared with his feelings of love, Jensen had settled for their friendship, which he valued more than anything else in the whole world. And now here he was about to pose naked for Jared. "You and your big mouth," Jensen cursed, but he hadn't been able to stand the miserable look on Jared's face at the thought of not being able to complete his art course. It was important to Jared so it was important to Jensen.

 

Jared looked up from preparing his paints. "In my bed," he thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind trying desperately to focus on arranging his paint tubes neatly in a rows. He lined up his brushes and fiddled with the easel, settling the canvas in place -anything and everything in an effort to blank the thought from his traitorous mind. Jensen was going to be naked in front of him, and Jared didn’t know how he was going to handle things. He grit his teeth and fiddled with his charcoal, snapping a piece in half because of his nerves. 

 

“Idiot,” Jared sighed. He idly wondered when he had fallen in love with Jensen. They had been friends forever sharing everything along the way, since high school. Jensen was incredibly protective of him and Jared felt the same about Jensen. They complemented one another, one noisy, one more reserved, but both fiercely loyal to each other. Jared just couldn’t bring himself to ruin their friendship by declaring his love, but each day he was finding it more impossible to deny the feelings even to himself. He had decided, after a long talk with himself one evening, to put his stupid feelings to one side and treasure and enjoy their friendship. Jared sighed again.

 

"Hey," Jensen moved closer to Jared. "So … what are you gonna paint me in?" Apart from my skin," he blushed slightly trying to lighten the mood and calm his jumpy nerves. 

 

Jared looked up with a small smile. "Oils," he replied. "I thought I could get some good textures with the paints.” 

 

"Sounds good to me." Jensen glanced around the small comfortably furnished apartment. He absently pulled on the ties to the robe, tightening them around his waist once again, forgetting that he was in danger of cutting off the blood supply to his lower body. Jensen licked at his lips nervously knowing there was no going back now. He turned back to Jared giving his friend a small wobbly smile.

 

“Thank God,” Jared thought to himself relieved. Jensen was nervous too – so they just might both survive the experience. Feeling calmer, Jared grinned feeling suddenly mischievous. “Did you bring your helmet?”

 

“What?” Jensen squeaked. Panic shot through his body and his hands began to tremble. “My helmet,” he squeaked again, pulling on the robes ties yet again. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “Thought it would make an interesting addition to the portrait.” He held up a tube of paint. “And I have just the right shade of yellow here.” The look on Jensen’s face was priceless and Jared really wished he had his camera handy. “Yep,” he thought to himself. “Got you for the apple jokes.” He smirked to himself.

 

“My helmet,” Jensen whisper-squeaked again. 

 

Jared snorted. “You should see the look on your face,” he teased.

 

Jensen scowled. “I hate you.”

 

“Hate you back,” Jared countered.

 

“I may just take my naked ass outta your apartment,” Jensen threatened. “Then you would be left with … with just an apple to paint.”

 

Jared shrugged, giving Jensen a small mischievous grin. “So … no helmet? Shame.”

 

“You are so dead,” Jensen scowled. “And here’s me doing your ungrateful ass a favour.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared apologised with a grin. “Couldn’t help myself.”

 

Jensen drew in a deep calming breath. "So," he waved his hand in the air absently. "Where do you want me?" 

 

"Over there," Jared pointed at his couch. "I thought I would leave it up to you how you wanted to pose," Jared disappeared behind the easel. "But I need angles," he instructed.

 

"Now he thinks I'm a ruler," Jensen mumbled as he slumped down on the couch. He bounced up and down a couple of times - the couch was soft and inviting. Jensen shook his head – night shift was a bitch sometimes, and he knew he’d be asleep in less than ten minutes.

 

Jared re-appeared from behind the easel. "I thought you could use this," he handed Jensen a length of silk. "To cover up," he waved his hand in the direction of Jensen's groin area. Jared flushed bright red as he looked back up at Jensen’s face.

 

Jensen smiled as he accepted the pale green silk material. It was slightly see-through and Jensen idly thought it wouldn’t be hiding much at all. “Kinda transparent,” he muttered.

 

“I thought you could probably use your arms and legs to … well to cover … stuff up,” Jared flushed.

 

“Nice colour though,” Jensen said.

 

"Thanks. It’ll complement your skin tones and the colour of your eyes," Jared blurted out, without thinking. Jensen raised his eyes surprised; he gave Jared a small smile but chose to remain silent. Jared blushed again cursing himself for his careless slip. 

 

"Okay," Jensen said over-brightly. "Let's get this show on the road," he headed toward the kitchen. 

 

"Where are you going?" Jared asked puzzled. 

 

"You want angles? Right?" Jensen re-appeared from the kitchen dragging a chair behind him. Jared nodded still looking puzzled. Jensen raised his eyes in exasperation. "I can't do angles on your couch. I'll just doze off, and a sleepy naked guy aint what you want," he grinned at Jared. "Right?" 

 

"Right." Jared shook his head as he watched Jensen set the chair down in front of the couch. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "Okay," he smiled at Jared again as he untied the robe ties and slid the garment off his body to reveal his nakedness. "No laughing," he pointed a finger at Jared. Jensen trembled and could feel himself blushing all over as he stood in front of Jared trying desperately to appear cool and confident.

 

Jared couldn't help it - he stood staring, his mouth slightly open marvelling at Jensen's beauty. The light from window seemed to flicker across his nakedness bathing his slightly tanned skin in a soft glow. Although slightly shorter than himself, Jared could see the strength visible in Jensen's lithe body. He couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from Jensen. Running his eyes up and down Jensen's form, Jared memorised every detail from the outline of Jensen's rib cage, to his nipples, down to his flat stomach, his firm thighs and down to his cock nestled in coarse hair between long, muscled legs.

 

Jensen began to fidget nervously. "Quit staring," he shuffled his feet. "Behind your easel," Jensen made shooing motions with his hands at Jared. "And I'll just get myself comfy over here. Then you can do ... whatever you artist types do. Okay?" 

 

"I’m going … I’m going," Jared stuttered half-embarrassed. Jared disappeared behind the easel trying to hide his embarrassment. Taking deep breaths, he desperately tried to calm his trembling hands, and get himself and his libido under control. He palmed his half-hard cock willing his erection away. 

 

"It’s cool," Jensen replied. He stared at the silk scarf in his hands and rolled his eyes at the flimsy material. “Okay Ackles … this is for Jared … get it together,” Jensen whispered to himself as he arranged himself on the kitchen chair draping the silk material over his body. He cocked his head to one side, an amused smile on his face. "Hey Jared. Don't you need to look at me to paint me?" he couldn’t help teasing, even though he had been the one to send Jared behind his easel. 

 

"Smart ass," Jared's head peeped cautiously around the canvas, his breath catching in his throat again. Standing at the side of the chair, Jensen had one foot balanced on the seat. Leaning slightly forward, he had rested his right elbow on the bent knee. His face and body turned toward Jared, Jensen's chin was balanced on his fist. His left arm hung loosely at his side, and he had managed to drape the silk material from his shoulder down his body and over his bent knee half covering his groin area, letting it fall naturally, in line with his left leg, to the floor. Jared stifled the gasp in his throat with a cough – they had been best friends for so long, but the Jensen in front of him now was the most beautiful creature Jared had seen in his entire life. 

 

Will I do?" Jensen asked shyly. His face was flushed red. "Enough of them angles for you?" 

 

Jared cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Yeah," he replied, trying to keep the squeak out of his voice. "Will you be comfortable like that?" he asked suddenly worried. 

 

"Yeah. I'm good," Jensen answered. "You just paint or whatever. I'll let you know if I need to unpose myself," he gave Jared a small reassuring smile. 

 

"Cool,” Jared smiled at Jensen as he picked up his charcoal and began to sketch an outline. 

 

Two weeks later…..

 

Jared stared out of his apartment window. He could hear Jensen in his bedroom changing out of his clothes into his robe ready for their sitting. He sighed as he pressed his head against the cool glass. "I can't do this any more," Jared thought to himself as he turned away from the window moving toward his easel.

 

Cocking his head on one side, Jared studied his portrait of Jensen. Jensen had wanted to see the portrait, but Jared had made him promise not to look until it was finished. And Jensen being Jensen had kept his promise. Jared reached forward tracing his finger all around Jensen's outline wishing with all his heart that it was Jensen's skin he was touching and caressing. He shook his head, cursing his traitorous thoughts, trying desperately to banish them from his mind. Jared had decided to end their sessions before he admitted his true feelings ruining their precious friendship. 

 

Despite feeling miserable, Jared couldn't help a small smile. Spending time with Jensen was always fun but the last two weeks had been the best ever. Jensen had posed for him without complaint, and to Jared's surprise, without fidgeting. While they worked, and Jared suspected to take their minds of Jensen's nakedness, they had talked about every subject they could think of, from baseball to football to cooking to astrology to television programmes. Jensen had even spent an hour regaling Jared with the pros and cons of good and bad coffee. Jensen had made him laugh with outrageous stories about his life as a fire-fighter and the characters at his station. 

 

Not to be outdone, Jared had told Jensen more about the publishing world and its shady secrets. Jensen had snorted at that but had listened even though he couldn’t help teasing. Jared had been secretly afraid that Jensen posing naked for him would ruin their friendship, but instead their time together had deepened and strengthened their bond even more, if that were possible. 

 

Jared looked at his painting again – there was a soft sensuality staring back at him, and he really hoped he had captured Jensen in all his beauty and contradictions. Jared wanted people to look beyond the nakedness and see the real Jensen – the man he hid from everyone except Jared. Jared wanted people to see what he saw – the gentle, kind and funny person that he was privileged to see every day, the man Jensen always showed him, had always shown him.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Jensen ambling into the room. "Ready?" Jensen smiled at Jared as he dropped the robe onto the couch. He took up his position on the kitchen chair, draping the silk scarf across his body.

 

"Yeah." Jared disappeared behind the easel. Picking up a brush, he dabbed it into the green paint he had mixed having decided to work on the colours of the silk scarf which he hadn't got quite right. He silently worked, his brush strokes firm but gentle as he tried to imitate the folds of the material as they dropped to the floor. Jared tried to concentrate on his painting, and not the thoughts that were whirling around his mind. 

 

"You okay?" Jensen interrupted his thoughts. "You seem kinda quiet tonight." 

 

Jared peeped around the canvas. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just kinda concentrating on getting it right." 

 

"Okay," Jensen's voice didn't sound convinced. 

 

Jared disappeared back behind the canvas. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath. "Dude. You'll be pleased to know," he made the tone of his voice bright and cheerful. "This will be the last time you’ll need to show me your ass. No more standing like a statue and stuff." Jared continued to hide behind the canvas, afraid he would give himself away. His heart thumped loudly and his mouth was suddenly dry. Jared swallowed. 

 

"Nearly done huh?" Jensen asked, and Jared couldn't help noticing that the tone of his voice seemed to be tinged with disappointment.

 

"Yeah," Jared answered. "I just have some finishing touches to do, which I don't need you … or your naked ass for." He bit at his bottom lip, hating that he was lying to Jensen. They never lied to each other. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths. 

 

"So," Jensen had left the chair and moved closer to the easel, startling Jared. 

 

"Jensen." Jared quickly threw the thin sheet over his painting. "You promised you wouldn't look until it was finished," he shuffled out from behind the easel. 

 

"I‘m not looking dude. I promised. And I always keep my promises. You know that," Jensen protested angrily as he grabbed for his robe wrapping it around himself. "I just wanna know what all this crap is about," he glared at Jared. 

 

"I'm sorry Jensen," Jared studied his brush guiltily. "I know you weren’t peeking … and I also know you always keep your promises. I didn’t mean to be so … well mean to you.”

 

Jensen nodded, accepting the apology. “So,” he put his hands on his hips. “You gonna tell me why you don’t want me to pose for you any more?”

 

"I told you," Jared said quietly. "I’m nearly done, apart from some finishing touches that I don't need you for." 

 

"Yeah right," Jensen challenged, his eyes glinted with anger "I thought we could tell each other anything … we always have," he shrugged his shoulders. "And we’ve never lied to each other ... ever." 

 

“Jensen,” Jared protested.

 

“No it’s okay,” Jensen put his hand up. He couldn’t help feeling hurt at Jared’s words – the lie he could easily hear. 

 

"I just can't..... it's hard... you'll.... I can't....," Jared stammered a hint of desperation in his voice. He looked at Jensen earnestly willing him to understand. "But it's not you. It's not anything you have done. It's me. I'm just being an idiot ... as usual." 

 

Jensen couldn’t help it – he chuckled softly. "I’ve never thought that you’re an idiot,” he said quietly and sincerely. “Slightly insane sometimes ... but hey I like insane.”

 

“Asshole,” Jared retorted as he twirled a paint brush in his hand. 

 

“So what’s up?” Jensen persisted.

 

“Nothing,” Jared shrugged. “Just don’t … don’t wanna lose your friendship … it’s important … well really important to me.”

 

“Your friendship is really important to me too,” Jensen frowned, confused. 

 

“Then you’ll understand … why,” Jared said.

 

Jensen frowned again. “But I don’t understand.” 

 

Jared remained silent not looking at Jensen. “It’s … too hard,” he whispered.

 

Jensen pulled an exasperated face at Jared. "Hey I've been showing you my naked and perfectly formed ass for over two weeks," he said. "Don't that count for something? I wouldn't strip for just anyone. So just say it. Out with it." Jensen snapped, suddenly irritated.

 

Jared looked up at Jensen. His best friend nodded encouragingly. He took a deep breath – time to be honest with his best friend. "I love you," Jared blurted out. "I tried not too. Really I did. But I can't stop thinking about you. Wanting you … like … well like …," he babbled tears springing to his eyes. "But I can't bear the thought of not being your friend … friend because of it." Jensen stared at Jared, lost for words, as his mouth dropped open. Jared started to turn away, the pain in his chest unbearable. "I'm sorry Jensen," he whispered. "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend any more … I’ll hate it … and miss you … but I’ll understand. God I’m such an idiot." 

 

Jensen snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe what Jared had just confessed to him. "He loves me," he thought to himself. "Jared Padalecki loves me," his mind shouted at him. He had the insane urge to do a happy dance around the apartment, but resisted … just. Jensen felt like all his dreams had just come true, or all his Christmas’ and birthdays in one go. "Well don't just stand there stupid," he chastised himself. "Hey," Jensen grabbed for Jared's wrist tugging on it until Jared faced him again. "I love you too." He pulled Jared closer. "I love you too," Jensen repeated as he caressed a hand down Jared's face, wiping at the tears. 

 

Jared sniffed loudly. "You do?" he asked doubtfully not able to help leaning into the caress. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded at Jared, a small smile playing on his lips. Jared smiled back; feeling brave he brought his hands up and placed them lightly on Jensen's hips. Jensen waggled his eye brows seductively. "Gonna kiss me then?" 

 

"I'm thinking about it," Jared joked.

 

“No thinking … just doing,” Jensen challenged.

 

Jared smirked and pulled on Jensen’s hips. “Your wish … and all that crap,” he leaned forward claiming Jensen’s lips in their first kiss.

 

"Mmmm," Jensen breathed as he returned the kiss opening his mouth to Jared’s insistent tongue. He couldn’t help moaning as Jared deepened the kiss exploring his mouth with his tongue, licking and sucking.

 

Growing bolder, Jared pushed the robe from Jensen's shoulders. Leaning down, he began to trace a path with his tongue along Jensen's shoulder blade and up the tendons of his neck. He nibbled gently on Jensen's ear lobe eliciting a long drawn out groan. Jensen sighed his name as Jared licked his way back down his neck, biting gently at his shoulder, marking him. Jared lapped at the red mark soothingly as he delighted in the feel of Jensen's hands running up and down his back, massaging his back muscles. 

 

"Come to bed with me?" Jared whispered in Jensen's ear. 

 

"Thought you’d never ask," Jensen grinned as he took Jared's hand in his tugging them toward Jared's bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed holding hands smiling shyly at each other. "I hope you kinda know what you're doing?" Jensen said with a blush. "Because I haven't .... you know... gotta clue." He blushed again. 

 

"Me neither," Jared answered with a matching blush. "But I know I want you," he squeezed Jensen's hand in reassurance. "Perhaps if we lay on the bed together, it might help," he suggested shifting backwards. He stretched out on his side patting the bed in encouragement. Jensen grinned laying down close to Jared. They wrapped their arms and legs around each snuggling closer. "You are so beautiful," Jared ran his hand down Jensen's face. "I hope I’ve done you justice in my painting." 

 

Jensen took Jared's fingers tenderly kissing each one in turn. "These are magic fingers Jared," he teased. "I’m sure your painting is wonderful ... even with me in it.”

 

"Jensen," Jared protested with a frown. "My painting will be wonderful because it's got you in it.”

 

"Sap,” Jensen accused with a fond smile.

 

“I don’t care,” Jared stuck his tongue out. “Your portrait is gonna prove to my asshole of a teacher that I can paint.”

 

“Damn straight,” Jensen chuckled. 

 

Jared smiled as his hands traced a path down Jensen's side, over his hips and back upwards to his face. Jensen shivered in anticipation leaning forward claiming Jared's lips in a kiss. Jared moaned drawing Jensen toward him, returning the kiss as Jensen's hands massaged his ass.

 

"Naked now," Jensen murmured as he tugged at Jared's t-shirt pulling it out of his jeans. Pushing his hands underneath the cotton, Jensen explored Jared's chest, his nimble fingers dancing over the warm skin. 

 

Jared pushed at Jensen. Sitting up, he peeled his t-shirt over his head. Jared glanced down at Jensen, who was staring up at him grinning. "And you," he said as he pulled off his sneakers throwing them untidily on the floor. "Want you outta that robe now," Jared stripped out of his jeans and underwear. 

 

"Why?" Jensen teased, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Wanna paint me?" 

 

"Done with painting for now," Jared growled in the back of his throat. "Gonna make love to you now," he lay back down. Jensen squeaked in surprise as Jared rolled on top of him claiming his lips in a rough possessive kiss. Not to be outdone, Jensen returned the kiss just as fiercely. Fusing their mouths together, they kissed, tongues duelling for dominance as they thrust in and out of one another's mouth. Jared wiggled his body and Jensen spread his legs allowing Jared to fit between them.

 

Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth as his cock glanced Jensen's hardness. At first, their movements were awkward and shy. In their urgency and nervousness, their legs and arms seemed to take on a life of their own and they bumped heads a couple of times in their desperation to claim each other’s lips. Jared accidentally elbowed Jensen in the stomach, and Jensen inadvertently kicked Jared in the shin as Jared surprised him with a soothing kiss to his stomach. 

 

They laughed as they nearly fell off the bed in their eagerness to touch each other. Lying side by side, they held hands as they calmed themselves. Slowly, they began to kiss again, this time less urgently as they strove to find a rhythm. In unison, they began to move against each other delighting in the new found feelings they were evoking in the other. They kissed and caressed dampened skin as they explored and discovered the new territory of one another's body. They rolled over and over tangling themselves in the sheets and blankets, shifting against each other, lost in passion and desire, whispering the other's name. Urgent. Desperate. Loving. Skin against skin. Hardness against hardness. Lips pressed against lips. 

 

Together they slowed the urgency of their love making, coming together in a long drawn out kiss putting all the love they felt for each other into it. They took time to explore learning and memorising every detail of each other's body. Immersing themselves in the sensual feelings they were evoking, they kissed lazily touching and caressing as they slowly rocked their hips enjoying the heat and friction of the new sensations as their cocks rubbed together. They began to speed up their rhythm grinding against one another thrusting harder and harder as they carried each other nearer and nearer toward the pinnacle of passion and completion. 

 

Jared groaned as Jensen teased his skin, nipping and sucking everywhere he could reach. Jared’s muscles tensed and he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so close. Jensen licked at his skin again swiping his tongue across his sensitive nipples. He was done - Jared lost control coming hard, his cock shooting its release between their sweat soaked bodies. Jensen caressed his hands up and down Jared’s arms whispering encouraging words in Jared’s ear. Jared groaned and let himself sink into his orgasm enjoying the desire that rippled through every inch of his body. His body twitched uncontrollably, but he managed to cover Jensen’s mouth with own, nipping and biting, as he rode out his climax. 

 

Finally spent, Jared slumped forward onto Jensen. He rubbed his limp damp cock against Jensen’s thigh a few times eliciting a long drawn out moan from Jensen. Jared moved his hand down toward Jensen’s groin. Jensen’s breathing hitched as Jared lazily ran his fingers up and down his cock. Jensen groaned in ecstasy pushing his cock into Jared’s willing hand, as he possessed Jared’s lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Jensen twisted his body moaning softly as he arched his back off the bed. Jared teased Jensen with slow pumping actions of his cock causing Jensen to whimper with need. His hands roamed restlessly over Jared’s body his fingers tracing wild patterns over the warm flushed skin. Jared claimed Jensen’s mouth possessively revelling in the sensation of the pulsating silky hardness in his hand. "Please." Jensen murmured writhing under the press and weight of Jared’s body. 

 

Jared smiled as he squeezed stroking Jensen’s cock hard. Jared sealed their mouths together as he felt Jensen’s body stiffen. Jensen arched his back once more and cried out. His cock pulsed, on his second cry, spurting his seed between their bodies covering their bellies and thighs. Jared couldn’t help the groan that escaped as he felt the warm dampness spread across his belly. 

 

They continued to shift against one another, their movements fluid, enjoying the final moments of ecstasy, bodies still filled with the energy of their love making. Both finally spent, they reluctantly rolled away from each other laying side by side on their backs staring up at the ceiling while their breathing calmed. Jensen rolled toward Jared snuggling into his side. Giving Jensen a quick kiss, Jared grabbed for his t-shirt cleaning them up quickly before pulling the comforter up over them drawing Jensen toward his body. They lay together – Jared on his back with Jensen cuddled close to his warmth one arm slung over his chest and his head resting on Jared’s shoulder - silently luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making giving one another the occasional soft kiss. 

 

 

Epilogue 

 

Four weeks later.....

 

The college hall was bustling with students and their guests. Each of the students had spent the previous day displaying their work ready for the final assessment by their teacher, Mr Brett. The results had been posted, and now the students could relax with their guests and enjoy each other’s artwork. 

 

Jensen ambled into the college hall, hands shoved in his pockets. He peered through the sea of students, looking for Jared. He smiled as he spied him in the corner talking to a group of students. Jensen decided to let him chat while he wandered through the hall looking at the art work. He found himself being surprised at the high calibre of the paintings on display. 

 

He scanned the room again - Jensen was looking for Jared's display. He hadn't seen his portrait, and he was curious. As he passed a young blonde student, she stared at him nudging her friend. They giggled and continued to stare at him. Jensen frowned but smiled at them both; they continued to stare at him giggling occasionally. Jensen shrugged wondering if he had something stuck to him. Shaking his head, Jensen moved to the next display looking up at the paintings. 

 

His mouth dropped open - Jensen had found Jared's work. Pencil sketches of the people in Jared’s life – his mother and father, his work colleagues and their mutual friends – adorned the edges of the board. Delicate water colours of the countryside surrounding their small town had been positioned at the bottom of the display, along with a still life of apples and an abstract of Jensen’s own truck. But the centre of the board was completely dominated by his portrait.

 

Open mouthed, Jensen stood staring up at his portrait. It was wonderful. Jensen knew he had been posing naked but it was still a bit of shock to see himself with only a green silk scarf barely covering his groin. And it was unmistakably him – his slightly tanned skin, firm muscles, rounded ass, his freckled face and green eyes, his pouty girly lips that he hated. It was all there for everyone to see in bold brush strokes and subtle colours. The painting was erotic, but at the same time gently sensual with soft lines and a delicacy and grace that Jensen would never have seen in himself in a million years. There was an honesty in the portrait that Jensen thought only Jared could have captured, and he had – perfectly. Jared had literally stripped him naked somehow revealing the person he was underneath, the person he only ever showed to Jared. But Jared had also captured something else, something Jensen couldn't quite put his finger on. He squinted up at the painting again noting that Jared had been right, the colours of the scarf had complemented his skin tones and the colour of his eyes. Jensen flushed slightly, now realising why the two girls had stared and giggled at him - there was no mistaking who the model was. Jensen glanced around nervously hoping that Jared hadn't invited any of his Fire station buddies or their mutual friends. Jensen looked back up at his portrait suddenly realising what the “secret ingredient” Jared had used was – it was love, pure and simple. Jensen grinned to himself. 

 

"Do you like it?" Jared came up behind him. 

 

"It's ... it's wonderful," Jensen breathed. "Well except for the idiot with no clothes on," he turned to smile at Jared. 

 

"Jensen," Jared protested slapping at Jensen’s arm. Jared gazed up at the portrait, and couldn’t help being pleased - it was better than he had hoped with the inner Jensen shining out of the oil paints somehow. He cocked his head to one side smiling; he had spent the last two weeks putting all the love he felt for Jensen into the painting. Jared hoped it showed. He glanced around at the small crowd gathering around his display. They seemed to like his exhibition and he noticed a few of the group, both sexes, eyeing Jensen up and down admiringly. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand possessively, pulling him close. He narrowed his eyes and growled softly in the back of his throat. 

 

“Did you just growl?” Jensen asked, amused.

 

Jared blushed bright red. “May be,” he shrugged glaring at a man who had stepped too close to Jensen, in Jared’s opinion.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Sorry,” Jared blushed again. 

 

Jensen smirked and leaned closer. “I like possessive Jared,” he whispered.

 

“Good … get used to it,” Jared retorted with a smile. 

 

Jensen grinned. “So what did your jerk of a teacher say?" he asked. "Hope you got a good mark. You really deserve it." 

 

Jared beamed happily squeezing Jensen's hand. "I did. He gave me a really good pass for the other pictures, but he gave me full marks for your portrait," Jared smiled at Jensen. "And then asked if he could buy the painting." 

 

"He did," Jensen looked back at the portrait hoping that Jared hadn't sold it. He looked back at Jared. "What did you say?" 

 

"I said," Jared squeezed Jensen's hand again. "That I wouldn't sell it for all the money in the world."

 

Jensen beamed at Jared. "Love you," he whispered in Jared's ear. 

 

"Love you too," Jared murmured. "Can't you tell?" he waved a hand at the portrait. 

 

Jensen nodded smiling. He shuffled closer. “I have my helmet in the truck,” he whispered in Jared’s ear.

 

Jared groaned softly at the thought. “What the hell are we waiting for?” Jared tugged Jensen toward the door.

 

 

END


End file.
